Psychic Half-Sister
by Artemis-no-Subaku
Summary: A few years before Ash started his journey he met a young girl who changed how he looked at everything. He studied Pokemon types more and became more intelligent about Pokemon. She made him believe in himself and he never let Gary's taunts get to him because of her. *Full summary and warnings in first chapter*
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A few years before Ash started his journey he met a young girl who changed how he looked at everything. He studied Pokemon types more and became more intelligent about Pokemon. She made him believe in himself and he never let Gary's taunts get to him because of her. As they grew up together he found himself looking at her like a younger sister and became really protective over her. When they leave for their journey they both realize something. They are different from other trainers and in two completely different ways... This takes place years after they start their journeys and starts in Sinnoh where Ash has decided that he is actually going to show his smarts for the first time and Rin has decided that she is going to do whatever it takes to help Ash achieve his dreams.

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Make sure to read this note through to the end. I own nothing but my plot and oc! Ash will change more than most people think but it will be gradual as the series goes on. The reason I'm starting in Sinnoh is because I know the most about it at the moment. I may have flashbacks about Johto or Kanto as the story progresses though. If someone has a male charrie that they want in a fic but never had the time to use it send it to me and I'll use it. I'll take three charries only…. make sure you give me their teams as well**

Warnings: Smarter!Ash, Aura Guardian!Ash, OOC!Ash/Gary, OOC!Dawn/Brock, Palletshipping, psychic best friend!Rin, half-sister!Rin (isn't found out until later in series by Ash and Rin, their moms know), Uncle/Protective!Giovanni, Good!Teamrocket, Aunt/Uncle Figures! Jessie/James (more warnings may come….)

**Pokemon Moves**

_Thoughts_

_**Pokedex speaking**_

"Normal Talk"

-Psychic link talk-

(Rin just hearing pokemon)

~~~~~~~I am a line~~~~~~~~

-Years before Sinnoh cannon starts-

-Rin-

Mom pulled the moving truck into our new driveway just up the way from the lab. We had just moved here from Kalos after finally deciding that it was time after learning that Father had another wife in Kanto. Mom didn't blame her though, as Father had been known to be a ladies man back home. Mom's Pyroar yawned on the seat next to me as I smile running my fingers through her fur happily.

Mom's long silver white hair blew in the wind that came in through the open window of the moving truck as we finally stopped in front of the house. The house next to ours had a little boy playing in the front yard. He had black hair, amber brown eyes, with distinct little 'z' like marks on his cheeks that looked vaguely familiar. I shook my head making my own silver hair, an exact copy of my mothers, fall into my red-pink eyes.

I climbed out carefully with the help of Pyroar who had gotten out before me. She curled around me protectively making me smile happily. The little boy looked up and his eyes widened before he darted into his house yelling mama. I frowned before walking up the driveway to my house carefully making sure I didn't trip over any rocks in my path.

I wasn't as clumsy as most 5 year olds were which kind of surprise maman. Pyroar bumped her head into my back and helped me into the house as I looked around quietly. She rumbled and I could kind of catch what she was saying but it wasn't clear enough really.

No one outside of Maman and I knew that I could understand Pokemon. We hid it at the urging of Professor Sycamore who was the first to notice that I had been developing Psychic powers when I turned 3 years old. We had started to look for another Psychic who would hopefully be able to help me but could never find one back home in Kalos. So Maman decided that maybe we should try out the other regions.

A knock at the front door knocked me out of my thoughts and I turned around confused.

"Maman!" I yelled hugging Pyroar worriedly.

Maman came out and wiped her hands off though I could still see paint on them. It wasn't surprising that she had already gotten into her paints and had started to paint. She opened the door as I hid behind her legs looking out worriedly. There was a woman at the door with the little boy from earlier. She was holding a pie in her arms and had a large warm smile on her lips. It made me happy to see it as the little boy slowly edged out from behind the woman.

"Hello." Maman said smiling at the two as I slowly copied the boy.

"Hello, I'm your neighbor Delia Ketchum and this is my Ashton Ketchum, though he prefers to be called Ash." Miss Delia said smiling back at Maman.

"Well I'm Sinon Kurosaki and this is my daughter Rin Kurosaki. Its a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Ketchum." Maman chuckled softly.

"Oh no its just Miss Ketchum." Delia sighed shaking her head.

"Oh and why is that?" Maman asked, leading her inside leaving me with the boy, Ash.

We studied each other quietly as I slowly let go of my protector and took a few uneasy steps forward. I smiled slightly at Ash as he slowly looked at me. I held out my hand to him and he took it, though I could see the hesitation in the movement.

"Hello I'm Rin." I said giggling and drawing my hand back before laying it on Pyroar at my side. "This is Maman's Pyroar, Itsuki."

"I'm Ash." he mumbled staring up at Itsuki in awe.

"Hey do you want to go play?" I asked innocently.

"Sure!" he said happily before we went outside to play.

-Sinon

I laughed as I talked with Delia and shook my head amused. The sounds of the Pidgey chirping outside the window was soothing as we talked. The pie she had brought over was sitting on the table untouched.

"So why aren't you married?" I asked her confused.

Delia seemed to deflate in her seat as a dark look overcame her eyes. It made me flinch in shock as I sat up straighter in my seat. The look disappeared instantly as she sighed and rested her elbows on her knees as she looked up at me with dark brown eyes.

"I had found out that my Fiancee had another family, with a daughter younger than our son was." Delia sighed closing those anguished eyes.

I blinked slightly in shock before shaking my head at the similarities in our stories. A horrified thought crossed my mind as I looked at her. She looked like the woman from the photo that had been in Richard's wallet that had caused me to leave him.

"My boyfriend did the same but he had a son." I said despairingly. "I had found a picture of her in his wallet one day, with his arms wrapped around her. She had been pregnant in the picture."

Delia looked up shocked as I nodded grimly. She sighed before sitting up in her seat and looked me in the eye. I knew exactly what was going through her head and I looked back at her.

"At the same time?" I asked unnecessarily.

She nodded and we both opened our mouths and said the name "Richard Rocket" at the same time.

We stared at each other blankly for a few minutes before a sob left Delia. A small sob escaped my own throat as I buried my face in my hands. _How could he do this to us_ I thought despairingly.

"I don't blame you just him." I said some time later after clearing my face of tears.

"We can't tell the kids they share the same father either." Delia sighed running a weary hand over her face.

I nodded in agreement looking out the window at our two children as they played with Itsuki happily. Itsuki is one of the strongest of my team and had been since I was young. It was one of the perks being the ex-champion of Kalos, that was until Diantha destroyed my team in a battle and caused my starter to pass away from the injuries he had obtained from all of her attacks. Rin still doesn't understand what had happened to him and still wonders when we will get Orion back from Nurse Joy. But I knew that the Delphox wasn't going to make it through after the fight after going up against Diantha's mega evolved Gardevior. It took my Pikachu to finally take down Gardevior but the damage had been done.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the living room quietly as my hand drifted to the pocket with my pokeballs in it. Delia saw the movement and frowned as I pulled out my pokeballs and laid them on the table. There were only five as I never found it in me to be able to replace my starter.

"Why do you only have five?" Delia asked cautiously.

"The new champion of Kalos killed my starter in battle." I sighed closing my eyes. "It was her Mega Gardevior against my Delphox, Orion, and even after he was beat she never ordered Gardevior to stop."

Delia gasped in horror and covered her mouth as she stared down at the five pokeballs on the table. I placed a hand on my teams pokeballs and let them out with a sigh. Four flashes of light accompanied the team being released and I took in my team for the first time in months.

The first to be show was my Lucario, Luca. Lucario's dark blue fur was shining in the muted light that came in from the window. The spikes on the back of his hands were polished to a shine and there were no kinks in them at all. The one on his chest show the most damage though, from where Diantha's Goodra had hit it with a devastating Fireblast attack. He leaned against the wall behind me and stared out at the children in the yard silently.

The second was Glaceon or as I knew her, Kiki, whose fur was darker than it used to be. The usual light blue of her fur had been permanently singed from a thunder attack that had come from Diantha's Aurorus. She was looking around tiredly before she sat down and rested her head on her front paws. She had laid herself at my feet in a gesture of obedience and in submission. It was sad to see the once proud pokemon acting like this.

The third was my Pidgeot, Sky, who had been lucky enough. He had faced the Gourgeist that Diantha had and had quickly beaten it with two hurricanes. The feathers around his eyes though were damaged and were singed from the Phantom Force attack that it had landed on him before we were able to beat it.

The last and final member of my team in the room was Pikachu, or Pichi as she had been wanted to be called. Her light fur was dark in the shadowed part of the room that she was in and had a little dent in her right ear from where Tyrantrum had bitten her before she could land Volt Switch. Her ears perked up before she ran over and hopped up into my lap with a soft 'cha' of pleasure. I smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head warmly.

"Is this your team?" Delia asked me after studying everyone.

"Yes and along with my Pyroar outside." I said petting Pichi.

"They are nice." Delia chuckled as she studied all of my pokemon quietly.

"Do you have any Delia?" I questioned her with a tilted head.

"I used to have a Charizard who is in Charicific Valley and my Lapras, which I released back to its pod." Delia chuckled.

I nodded amused as my pokemon slowly started to disperse and look around quietly. I shook my head as I blew my bangs out of my eyes. She looked out the window making me look to and the smile on my lips widened as our children talked to each other excitedly. The brother and sister were running and chasing each other happily as they played.

Pyroar's head snapped up as she growled protectively, wrapping her body around the two little kids. I got up and hurried out with Delia behind me. Pyroar was growling at a Fearow that had gotten to close to the kids.

"Itsuki use **Flame Burst**." I snapped running through my front door.

Pyroar howled her name as she spat out the attack as I made my way behind her and grabbed the kids. Shoving them behind me, I glared at the Fearow angrily as I felt Delia bring the kids to her protectively behind me.

Fearow used **Wing Attack** to try and overpower the **Flame Burst **but it easily slipped through the attack and hit the Beak Pokemon. Fearow squawked in anger as its eyes narrowed at my Pyroar. It's wings glowed white and it launched a **Steel Wing** at Pyroar who took it with ease.

"Itsuki use **Overheat** now." I snapped.

She roared before gathering the needed energy to launch the attack as Fearow launched another **Steel Wing** in a last attempt to K.O. my Pyroar. It was no use though, as the attack launched and took out the Fearow without another thought.

I sighed and ran my hand through the lock of hair that covered Pyroar's head and smiled slightly down at the female. She purred low in her throat and leaned into my hand happily. Rin hurried over and wrapped her thin arms around Pyroar's neck. I smiled down at my daughter as she buried her face in my pokemon's neck.

"That was awesome!" Ash's voice rang out from behind me.

I turned around and smiled at the little boy who was only just a little bit older than my daughter. He smiled back before approaching warily and held his hand out to Pyroar. She sniffed his hand before licking it with another purr making a laugh escape me. I shook my head as she gently grasped his shirt in her jaw and pulled him close to her and Rin.

I shook my head as Pyroar took the kids back in the house. Delia smirked and shook her head amused as we made our way back into the house. The kids were in the living room and were curled up in front of the tv watching it excitedly. I laughed and took a seat on the couch amused as Delia took a seat next to me. We watched our kids in companionable silence and it felt like we were a family, for the first time in a long time.

~~~~~~~I am a line~~~~~~

**Artemis: Alright guys for those who want a part of this story the skeleton for your ocs are just ask for the skeleton and I'll send it to you. I need two boys and a girl for this. The girl is going to be Rin's rival and the two guys are going to be decided by the reader who sends them to me….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis-no-Subaku: I own nothing but my plot line and my oc. I don't know how many people thought of doing a story like this, so I was like hey! maybe it would be a change *shrugs* So I'll say once again if you want part of this story please tell me and I'll send you the skeleton for ocs. Please message me through my profile and not in the reviews. I will tell you who is accepted by posting the skeleton at the top of each new chapter. I want to get all of the skeletons from you readers by either chapter 6 or 7.**

~~~~~~I am a line~~~~~~~

-Years later (day before leaving for Sinnoh)-

-Rin

I yawned as I slowly woke up listening to the sounds of the Pidgey chirping outside. The caw of the Bird Pokemon was relaxing but also invigorating at the same time. I could hear the soft snore that I had grown used to coming from my mom. The sounds of banging next door made me fly out of bed worriedly and look out my window at Ash's window that was right across the way from me.

Ash smirked at me from his window as Pikachu jumped onto his head startling a laugh from me as they backed away to get dressed. Rolling my eyes I backed away from my own window and shut the curtains amused. I reached out and pulled off the long t-shirt that I had worn to bed and grabbed my chest binding before binding my chest quickly.

Reaching down I grabbed my sun dress and pulled it on with a yawn and put on my trainers belt. I walked down the stairs barefoot, not really caring what was going on at the moment. Mom was at the stove cooking breakfast with Pyroar at her feet watching closely. I shook my head amused as Ash came in with a big grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him confused as his expression morphed into a serious one.

"Its time Rin." he said making my eyes widen.

"Are you sure Ash?" I asked him cautiously.

He nodded and smiled at me making me relax in my seat. Pikachu jumped down off of Ash's shoulder and hurried to me with a soft coo. I smiled and scratched him between his ears amused and listened to him coo in pleasure. Mom set food down on the table as Delia walked into the kitchen yawning tiredly, Mr. Mime following behind her.

Pikachu's eyes opened and stared at the bottle of ketchup that was placed in front of him, making me snicker as he squealed in pleasure and grabbed the bottle in his small arms. I chuckled as Ash shook his head amused and watched his partner with indulging eyes. Breakfast started out quietly ignoring the slurping from Pikachu with practiced ease.

When everyone was finished I fingered the pokeballs on my belt, the seven that I always carried with me everywhere. My carry amount had been raised along with Ash's not too long ago to 10 each. We had both decided that it would be best not to carry that amount with us when we left to go on our new journey.

Ash had decided that he was going to keep Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Cyndaquil who were all eager to go to Sinnoh. Pikachu was his oldest friend so of course he was going to be going with Ash but Bulbasaur had abandoned his pride and all but begged Ash to let him go. Ash had hated to see his proud Bulbasaur beg him to leave the Corral for the first time in a long time.

Cyndaquil was in the same boat as Bulbasaur was, which didn't really surprise me. He was as proud as Bulbasaur was and he is very stubborn. Cyndaquil reminds me of Ash in so many ways that it isn't even funny.

I on the other hand have my starter like Ash, but she is special. She is a shiny Ninetails who has stuck with me through everything. Ra is one of the strongest of her race and she is damn well proud of it. It amuses me to see male Ninetails try to get her attention when its all on Ash's Charizard, even though he acts as if she doesn't exist at times. Ra is very stubborn just like me though.

Then there is my Espeon, nicknamed Saikou. He is very quiet and refuses to listen to anyone but me. He is the second Psychic on my team and is one of the strongest alongside my starter. I had saved him from a poacher who wanted to use him for her gain and it had really pissed me off to the extreme. Around his neck are the scars from the collar that shocked him every time he had tried to escape it or use and attack. To this day he is my most loyal Pokemon along with Ra.

The last that is coming with me is Ampharos, who likes to be called Rai. He is very quiet and likes to study his surroundings. When angered he is as bad as Charizard who, arguably, is Ash's strongest pokemon along with Pikachu and Sceptile. Ampharos was someone who I caught at the beginning of my journey in Johto. I had seen him working on his **Thunderbolt** attack one day and had decided that he would be a great addition to my team.

There was also one last member of my team that I never let anyone but Ash, Maman and Delia know about. He was strong, stronger than Saikou and a better psychic that I barely ever use. I almost never have him in my team but its time to allow him to go out and see how a trainer battles. At this time though, he is out scouting Sinnoh for Ash and I. He is supposed to be back tomorrow though, in time for us to leave.

I was shaken out of my musings by the sound of Ash growling under his breath. His Aura was suffocating in a warm kind of way, with how protective it felt. Standing up I walked over to the counter in the kitchen and saw him and Gary fighting with each other. My eyes narrowed before I hurried back upstairs and grabbed my brown lace up boots that I had worn during my last journey. After that I grabbed my pokemon egg in my arms before hurrying downstairs with Ra at my side and out the door.

Gary was staring Ash down angrily as Umbreon curled around his legs protectively. Pikachu was sitting on Ash's shoulder with his cheeks sparking angrily. I hurried over to Ash's side hugging the egg in my arms tight to my chest worriedly. Gary spared at look at me and the anger in his eyes sharpened as Ash pushed me behind him protectively. I couldn't tell what was going on but I knew that it was going to be trouble…

-Ash

I pushed Rin behind me protectively as Gary glared at her. The egg in her arms was pressed against my back as she looked over my shoulder. A flash of light from her belt told me that the last of her two Pokemon had released themselves as I felt Ra wrap her ninetails around both of our legs protectively.

"What Gary?" I demanded after a strenuous silence.

"Battle me now." he growled staring at Rin over my shoulder.

I blinked, shocked as Rin stepped out from behind me and to my side. There was a hard glare in her red-pink eyes as she hugged her egg tightly. Rai was standing at my left with his arms crossed across his chest, his tail high in the air aggressively. Saikou was pressed against Rin's side as he hissed at the Umbreon that was sat at Gary's feet his with a superior air of arrogance.

A smirk crossed my lips as I reached down to stroke a pokeball that was attached to my belt. I felt it shake in anticipation as I stared down Gary. Rin doesn't know about her but she is going to here soon.

"Lets go to the back yard." Rin said seriously. "Maman will kill us if we destroy her flowers."

I flinched, along with Gary as the thought of Pyroar coming after us because we hurt the flowers. Rin smirked, before leading us to the spacious back yard where all of Rin's and my own practice battles take place, also where we practice with our pokemon. Gary's eyes were wide as he looked around before we made it to the area where all the battles usually took place. I went over to my usual spot and watched as Gary hesitantly took the spot across from me.

Rin stepped over to the announcer's area and raised her arms as she said "This will be a three on three battle. In the blue corner we have the Challenger Gary Oak. In the red corner we have Ash Ketchum. The first to lose all of his pokemon is the loser."

Gary and I both nodded to the rules as I looked down at my trainers belt quietly. A smirk flitted across my lips as Rin lowered her arms with a command of "Trainers release your first pokemon." Gary nodded to his Umbreon and the eeveelution jumped onto the field with a glare.

"Pikachu." I murmured and he jumped off my shoulder.

His cheeks sparked as he stared down his opponent angrily. Umbreon shifted forward crouching down as he awaited the call for the match to begin.

"Begin!" Rin called.

"Pikachu **Thunderbolt**." I snapped automatically.

He nodded and launched a weaker than normal **Thunderbolt** to assess his opponents strength. Umbreon growled before dodging without prompting bringing a smirk to my face. Pikachu jumped up over Umbreon who had charged him with a **Tackle** attack, something that Pikachu easily dodged with his superior speed.

"Umbreon use **Dark Pulse**." Gary ordered staring down his pokemon.

Umbreon growled his approval before launching the attack at the quick mouse pokemon who just jumped over the attack. Umbreon growled angrily and ran forward with his fangs bared at Pikachu.

"**Bite**." rang across from Gary's side of the field.

Umbreon let out a growl before running at Pikachu who had landed on the ground. His jaw snapped around Pikachu's arm and he let out a soft growl in pain.

"**Iron Tail **to escape." I commanded softly.

Pikachu nodded with a soft growl and hit Umbreon in his head causing him to release Pikachu. I smirked darkly as Pikachu jumped away from Umbreon growling softly. I tapped my foot three times on the ground and Pikachu nodded slightly before using **Quick Attack** and hit Umbreon who howled in anger.

I chuckled softly and said "Use **ThunderBolt** and **Quick Attack **combined."

Pikachu ran off using the combo as we had trained it. I didn't want to say the actual name of the move just yet because I didn't want Gary to know that Pikachu knows **Volt Tackle**, one of the strongest electric type moves known to man that a regular pokemon could learn. Umbreon growled as it was hit and I could tell that it took some major damage.

"Umbreon use **Dark Pulse**." Gary said as a last resort move, though his voice was desperate.

"Dodge Pikachu." I ordered automatically.

Pikachu ran at Umbreon and jumped over the attack before jumping onto his back.

"Use **Thunder**." I said decisively.

"Shake it off Umbreon!" Gary yelled desperately.

Pikachu held fast though and took in the needed energy for the attack. Umbreon ran in circles trying to shake off Pikachu as he finally launched his **Thunder** attack. Umbreon howled as he collapsed with swirls for eyes.

"Umbreon is unable to battle." Rin said. "Round one goes to Ash and Pikachu. Trainer release your next pokemon."

Pikachu ran back to my side as Gary ran out onto the field and pulled Umbreon into his arms. I watched as he placed a kiss on the top of his head before returning Umbreon. He stood up with his bags covering his eyes before his head snapped up and he glared at me and grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"Go Electivire." Gary growled angrily.

-Rin

I hugged my egg tightly as I looked between the two boys that I had grown up with worriedly. An explosion sounded in the distance making me turn around worriedly. Fire was floating into the air from Professor Oak's lab and I started running before either of the boys did. They caught up to me quickly though with Electivire running right behind them.

When we made it to the lab we saw the Team Rocket Rebels, much to my horror. Pokemon were running from the Rebels trying to stay safe. I waved down Maman's Pyroar and she landed at my side growling angrily.

"Itsuki use **Flame Burst**." I said angrily.

She roared as Ash and Gary both took off in fits of anger and sent out their own Pokemon. I allowed my team to be released and watched as they all took off, not needing my help at all. Pyroar was wrapped around me as the Rebels scurried to get away from the **Flame Burst** that was heading at them. They turned and glared at me as I hugged my egg tightly in my arms.

"Itsuki now use **Extreme Speed**." I ordered softly as I made sure that I was a safe distance from Pyroar and the Rebels.

She growled and took off hitting the Ekans, Koffings, and even a few Golbats along the way. They all fell in a dead faint to the ground as the Rebels all stared wide eyed scared. They slowly started to back away from Pyroar who had slowly returned to my side.

"**Thunder Wave**." Ash's voice rang from behind the Rebels.

The attack hit them causing them to become paralyzed and fell to the ground with grunts. A small smirk made its way over my lips before shaking my head. The boys came over with Saikou psychically lifting other Rebels behind them. He had a smug look on his face which made me grin, amused.

"Is that all of them?" I asked.

"Yeah thats all of them." Gary said nodding.

I nodded and pulled out my Pokenav and called Officer Jenny quickly. After talking to her I was surprised to see that the sun was already setting down for the night. I could see that the boy's eyes had widened also in shock as well as they turned to stare at the sun. I shivered as a cool breeze swept past us and noticed Ash walk over to me.

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders making me smile at him gratefully. He nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders before he turned his gaze to the Rebels who had started to wake back up.

"**Hypnosis **Saikou." I said softly and he growled his confirmation before using the attack.

I smiled as we waited and leaned against the guy I considered to be a brother. When Officer Jenny finally arrived Maman, Aunt Delia and Professor Oak had come running up the way to where we were. Professor Oak was fussing over Gary as I allowed Maman to fuss over me. Ash was being fussed over by Aunt Delia which made me amused.

I took comfort in the arms wrapped around me and rested my head on Maman's shoulder tiredly. My Pokemon all approached us and pressed their noses to the pokeballs on my belt as they all yawned tiredly. My egg was cradled in my arms and between Maman's and my own bodies. The police finally had all of the Rebels in their cars as a limo pulled up. My eyes light up as I escaped my Maman's hold and ran over as my Uncle stepped out.

"Uncle Giovanni." I chirped excitedly.

A small smile made its way onto his otherwise emotionless face as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I relaxed into his strong chest and buried my face in his shoulder, taking in the familiar scent of his cologne and the smell of Persian's fur. A small chuckle escaped my Uncle as I felt him pat the top of my head and looked up at him in some confusion.

"Ciao mia bella nipote*1." Uncle murmured in greeting, making me smile at the Italian that slipped from him.

"Ciao Zio*2." I chirped happily.

I pulled away as a throat cleared behind me and turned around raising an eyebrow at the police who were staring at my Zio cautiously. I was automatically defensive of the only man that was ever almost a father to me and felt Zio wrap his arms around me calmingly. Sighing I allowed myself to relax back into my Zio happily.

"Lets go back to the house." I heard Maman suggest softly.

"Lets." Aunt Delia sighed.

Zio started to lead us away when I heard someone running up behind us. I looked over my shoulder confused and found myself locking eyes with Gary. He was staring at us in confusion but also in shock. I smirked at him as Ash walked up to my side and said nothing.

"I want a rematch soon." Gary yelled as we walked.

Ash raised a hand in approval as we walked away. I could feel Gary staring at our backs as we walked and cuddled into my Zio's side happily. He was strong, in that silent way that brought a person comfort in a way most people wouldn't understand. I was happy to have him as a protector though, so was Ash.

When we made it back to the house Uncle James and Aunt Jessie were inside making me smile widely. We had acted a lot over the years, acting like we hated each other, Ash included. Ash and I were close to our surrogate Aunt and Uncle and they helped Zio protect us at every turn.

"Well brats aren't you going to hug us?" Jessie asked raising an auburn eyebrow at us making me crack a grin.

I jumped over and pulled her into a tight hug and buried my face in her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around me tightly and I felt her bury her face in the top of my head. A shaky sigh escaped her as I relaxed in my Aunt's arms tiredly.

"Well then I think we should talk." Zio stated getting my attention immediately.

I pulled away from my Aunt and turned to face Zio with a raised eyebrow. _What could he mean_ I thought confused as Ash made his way to my side. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as Aunt Jessie and Uncle James stepped up to Zio's sides.

"You guys are leaving for Sinnoh tomorrow right?" Zio asked.

"Yeah why?" Ash asked confused, with me nodding in agreement to his sentiment.

Zio just reached into his pockets and pulled out two pokeballs and held his hands out to us. I could feel my eyebrows raise in confusion as I shook off Ash. I took the one that felt fight to me, the one that was in his right palm and saw a smirk cross his lips. Ash took the one from his left and held it in his hands cautiously as Pikachu ran down his arm and sniffed the ball with a coo of his name.

"Well go ahead and release them." Zio said smirking. "You guys said you wanted to try out contests so these should help you two out."

We nodded and threw the balls in the air and a flash of light accompanied the released pokemon making Ash and I both cover our eyes from the flash. What we saw standing in front of us shocked us both.

~~~~~I am a line~~~~~

Translations

1- Hello my beautiful niece

2- Hello Uncle

**Artemis: So guys if you can guess what the pokemon for Ash and Rin are you will get a dedication in the next chapter. Hint they are both from the Sinnoh region are hard to find in the game if you don't have the right copy. Another hint Rin is Diamond and Ash is Pearl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys heres the next chapter. I've had a taker for the oc deposit and I'm waiting on them to finish it at the moment so guys don't forget about that. I need Rin's rival and two guys who are going to be important to the plot. If you want a guy you will have a little requirement for him. I will tell you that if you ask for one. I own nothing but my plot, ocs and the format of my team.**

**Pokemon Moves**

_Thoughts_

_**Pokedex speaking**_

"Normal Talk"

-Psychic link talk-

(Rin just hearing pokemon)

~~~~~~~~I am a line~~~~~~~~

~Rin

I stared at the pokemon as it formed in the light in front of me with wide eyes. It has a pale tan maw with a large red tongue and a pair of tusks on its lower jaw. There is a small horn on its forehead and it has two flippers on its chest, with two more on the end of its tail. When the tail is raised, it resembles a waterspout. I pulled out my pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon with a raised eyebrow.

"_**Seel The Sea Lion Pokemon: A Pokémon that lives on icebergs. It swims in the sea using the point on its head to break up ice.**_" Dexter intoned dully. "_**This Seel is level 17, female and has the ability Thick Fat. She knows the moves Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Growl and Headbutt. She has the egg move Icicle Spear that she has yet to unlock**_."

I looked over the small pokemon as it opened large eyes and looked back at me. I smiled slightly and bent down to its level and held out a hand for her. She moved herself forward using her two front flippers and sniffed my hand. A squeak escaped the **Sea Lion Pokemon** making my smile as she rubbed her head against my hand.

"Hello there little one." I said softly as I rubbed her head.

(Hello) she squeaked.

A soft chuckle escaped me as I shook my head amused. She purred softly in her throat as I sat down and felt her crawl into my lap. I looked over at my Zio who was smirking at me amused and shook his head. I pouted at him before turning my attention to the little Seel in my lap. She looked up at me with confused dark brown eyes that looked black in a certain lights.

-Hello Seel- I said to her setting a hand on her head.

Her eyes widened as she gasped -You understand me!-

I nodded at the young Pokemon amused and she hopped happily in my lap purring at the thought of having a trainer who understood her. Zio cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Ash who was staring at the little Pokemon in front of him, drawing my own attention to him.

~Ash~

I uncovered my eyes as the light died down from the released Pokemon and studied it quietly. It is a dark bluish-green, ghost-like Pokémon. While it has no visible arms or legs, its lower half has several small appendages and resembles a ruffled dress. It has several round, red gems around its neck, which are used to absorb fear as nourishment. It has long, flowing lilac-tipped "hair" while it's large eyes have yellow sclera with red irises. I pulled out dexter quietly and pointed it at the obvious ghost type in front of me with slightly narrowed eyes.

"_**Misdreavus the Screech Pokemon**_. _**As a nocturnal Pokémon, it spends its days sleeping in darkness and its nights startling people with mischievous tricks. Since it loves watching frightened people, it is known to yank and bite at people's hair or sneak up on them and cry and shriek**_." Dexter intoned dully. "_**This Misdreavus is level 20, male and has the ability Levitate. It knows the moves Psywave, Astonish, Calm Mind, and Shadow ball. He has the egg move Shadow Sneak that he has yet to unlock**_."

It's large eyes focused in on me quietly before it flew over to me with a curious look in its eyes. I chuckled softly as it nudged me before flying around me saying its name in happy coos. Reaching up I pet his head softly marveling that he was allowing me to touch him. He looked up at me with large adoring eyes and it made me smile softly. Despite its level it still had the mentality of a baby, and it was going to be fun raising the little ghost type.

"Thank you Zio." I heard Rin say behind me.

I looked over my shoulder as Misdreavus landed in my arms and saw the Seel sitting in her lap comfortably. She was talking softly with the Seel and it amused me to see its eyes widen in shock as she talked to it. Misdreavus tilted its head before floating over to her as Giovanni walked over to me.

"She sure has a way with Pokemon huh." he said as we watched her.

"Yeah she does." I murmured with a soft smile, watching the girl I considered a sister.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we watched Rin quietly. She was oblivious as she talked to the new additions to our teams. I smiled and shook my head amused as Misdreavus squeaked and flew back to me with a satisfied look on his face. He landed in my arms again and got himself comfy as Rin smiled up at Giovanni and I.

~Rin~

-You are amazing- I told Seel as I studied my Zio as he and Ash talked to each other.

-So are you going to call me Seel?- she asked me.

-Would you like a nickname?- I questioned looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

-Yeah!- she said enthusiastically.

I nodded as I tilted my head thoughtfully. Seel looked around the room curiously as I thought about what I could call her. Several different names flashed through my head as I thought about what I could name her before my mind settled in on one single name.

-What about Kori?- I asked her getting her attention once again.

-What?- she questioned me confused.

-Your name, what about Kori?- I repeated.

She tilted her thoughtfully and looked around as I looked down at the little Pokemon quietly. She looked up at me before nodding happily with a soft squeak that meant nothing. I smiled down at her and pulled her up to me before nuzzling her softly getting a coo of happiness.

"Rin." a voice made me jump and looked up at my Maman.

She was smiling at me with a wide, amused smile. I tilted my head as I gathered Kori in my arms and stood up easily. She squeaked at the sudden change in height before calming down in my arms. It brought an amused chuckle from Zio, Ash and I as Kori looked around with wide eyes. She squeaked and wiggled in my arms to be let down so that she could look around.

-Please I want to explore!- she squeaked looking up at me pleadingly.

I melted, honestly I did. With a nod and an excited squeal from Kori I set her down on the ground and watched as she waddled herself away to explore. Rai popped out and followed behind her making me chuckle and shake my head amused. He was a really smart Ampharos, that was for sure and very protective of young Pokemon.

I watched my family quietly as they all talked to each other and walked over to the couch where my egg was sitting at. Picking it up in my arms I hugged it close to my chest and kissed the top of its shell. It was warm in my arms, telling me exactly that it was okay.

"Rin." Zio's voice knocked me out of my reverie.

"Yes Zio?" I asked looking up confused.

Ash sat down at my side and sighed, resting his head on my shoulder. Automatically I started to run my fingers through his hair quietly, taking comfort at having him close. Zio broke out into a slight grin as Kori and Rai walked back into the room, Rai only a few feet behind her.

"Are you two ready for tomorrow?" Zio asked looking at the two of us seriously.

"Yes Zio." I sighed amused.

He grunted looking at the two of us before making his way over to us and ruffled the tops of our hair. I glared at him as I reached up to slap his hand away, pouting. He chuckled softly and shook his head amused as Ash glared at him.

"Tomorrow is the big day huh." I sighed.

"Yeah." Ash murmured.

We watched our mothers quietly as they hustled and bustled cleaning up after everyone else as they started to set out dinner. I smiled as Ash sighed and sat straight up in his seat. Maman set our dinners in front of us and we all ate in companionable silence.

As dinner dwindled down and the talk between each other started to slow, Zio stood up and brushed off his black suit, drawing my attention to him. He gave me a small smile, one that he was still not used to using and leaned forward, kissing my forehead as his way of saying good bye.

He laid a hand on top of Ash's head and ruffled his messy black hair again before tickling Pikachu under his chin. I smiled as I watched Zio interact with everyone. He kissed both Maman and Aunt Delia on top of their heads before looking at them.

"They deserve to know." he said making Ash and I frown in confusion.

Maman and Aunt Delia stiffened in shock as they stared at each other then at Zio. Ash and I exchanged confused stares before shrugging and I stood up making sure not to jostle the egg in my arms too much.

"I'm going to head to bed, I have to get up early in the morning." I told everyone.

They all nodded as Ash talked to Zio and I headed towards the stairs to my room. Ra came trotting to my side with her nine tails wagging slightly. Rai followed behind her holding a passed out Kori in his arms making a small smile cross my lips. Saikou was at my left making sure that I didn't fall down the stairs on my way to my room.

When we made it to my room Saikou used **Psychic** to open the door for me, making me smile down at him in thanks. He nodded his head, the jewel on his head glinting in the light. I headed in with my Pokemon following in behind me and walked over to my bed. Sitting down I watched as Ra went over to her bed and curled up in it tiredly, her ninetails curling around her body as a makeshift blanket.

Rai set down Kori on one of the empty beds in my room before heading over to where I usually sat my pokeballs down after I usually got dressed for bed. Taking off my trainer's belt I set it on my desk and Rai tapped his ball returning himself.

Saikou jumped up and curled in a ball at the end of bed making me smile at him before getting ready for bed quickly. _Tomorrow is the big day_ was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

~Ash~

I watched Rin go upstairs before looking at my mom and Aunt Sinon. They were talking with Uncle Giovanni quietly but fiercely about something that I couldn't quite catch. Pikachu rubbed his head against my cheek making me laugh softly and rub my best friends head quietly. Mom looked at me before gesturing that I should go home.

Sighing I got up and headed out of the house, making sure that Misdreavus was following behind me. Pikachu took his normal place on my shoulder as we walked and Misdreavus landed in my arms. A soft cry somewhere to my left got my attention and I looked up at Pikachu who nodded with a worried look in his eye.

I took off holding Misdreavus close to me worriedly. What I saw shocked me beyond belief and it made me disgusted and angry at the same.

~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~

**Artemis: Okay guys the requirements for what I need in ocs are at the top of the page. Remember that if you want in I will send you the oc sheet through PM or if you want to email me you can get ahold of me at ****artemisdove2 **** Alright everyone until the next chapter!**

A little spoiler

_Ash stares at the pokemon in shocked as he pulled out his pokedex with shaky hands after having knocked out the man who was abusing the poor thing._

_Rin stares down the bigger male in front of her with glaciered eyes as Saikou and Ra curled around her legs. Rai stood behind her holding Kori tightly in his arms as she cradled the egg to her tightly. There was no way she was giving up this egg, no matter what._

_Ash and Rin land in Sinnoh without much trouble and make it to Sandgem town without any problems thankfully but also used to time to train up their weakest members._

_Giovanni stared at the man in front of him with wide eyes as the man stared back after having demanded where his niece and nephew were._

If any of you can figure anything out about the next chapter from these clues then you can choose one pokemon that both Rin and Ash should catch!

Till next time

_Crimson Moon Demon_


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys here's the next chapter haha, sorry for the wait. I've been busy doing school work for my senior year. I have exams coming up here soon and I need to worry about passing second quarter so that I don't have to worry about passing the exams that are coming up for me *sigh* so I have two people who took me up on the whole thing and have sent me two skeletons. I still need one guy so if you want in, tell me and I'll send you the template for him. Reminder, each template is different from each other because of the different characters. **

On my profile is a poll for the pokemon Ash is going to catch in Sinnoh. You can vote for up to 6 and the top 6 will win. It will be taken down by either 9 or 10.

From: ColorfulMoon

Name: Ravin DeLuna

Age: 13

Trainer Type: Psychic

Looks: slightly tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, petite build, light purple tank top with blue jeans, black running shoes, black light weight jacket, a raindrop shaped necklace

Personality: when you first meet Ravin she is a mysterious person but after a while she a bubbly/laid back type of person who will help any pokemon or person even when they are in trouble.

Bio: When Ravin was 4 years old she always loved to play with her older cousin's Smoochum whenever the ice/psychic type was around Ravin. Growing up around Smoochum she always wanted to be a psychic trainer and train psychic types due to her love of dual or single type psychic pokemon.

Family: Katherine (mother), Damien(father), Elizabeth (cousin)

Team:

Espeon (F) Moves: Rest, Psybeam, Swift, Dream Eater

Natu: (M) Moves: Peck, Psychic, Future Sight, Teleport

Girafarig: (M) Moves: Zen Headbutt, Agility, Reflect, Stomp

Gardevoir: (F) Moves: Hypnosis, Magic Coat, Psyshock, Heal Pulse

Solrock: (Genderless) Moves: Tackle, Rock Throw, Psychic, Cosmic Power

Lunatone: (Genderless) Moves: Rock Throw, Tackle, Psywave, Confusion

Trainer Type: Trainer

Role: Rin's rival

Other: Nothing Else

**Pokemon Moves**

_Thoughts_

_**Pokedex speaking**_

"Normal Talk"

-Psychic link talk-

(Rin just hearing pokemon)

'Mewtwo speaking'

~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~

~Ash~

Before me was someone who looked vaguely familiar to me. His shaggy brown hair hung over his eyes as he kicked the pokemon on the ground. Pikachu's cheeks sparked from my shoulder as he growled softly. I could feel his legs bunching up on my shoulder as Misdreavus shifted angrily in my arms. He struggled to get out of my arms as I held him tightly. The man stomped on a pokeball that had to contain the little pokemon that was laying on the ground, which really pissed me off.

"You stupid, stupid Pokemon!" the man yelled angrily as I snarled softly.

"Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**." I commanded softly. "Misdreavus use **Shadow Ball**."

Both launched from their places in my arms and shoulder before launching their attacks. The man screamed as the attacks hit him and he fell to the ground next to the curled up pokemon. Slowly I approached it and watched as Pikachu used **Thunder Wave** on the downed man as Misdreavus floated over the pokemon who was laying on the ground.

It was a small quadrupled fox with large ears that were swiveling in every direction, as it let out pained whimpers. Its fur is a pale yellow fur that got longer as its haunches. Out of its ears grew dark orange fur with a white muzzle that stood out against the rest of its fur. It has large, dark orange eyes and a pointed, black nose. It also has small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. Its tail is fluffy with a dark orange tip. I stared at the pokemon in shocked as I pulled out my pokedex with shaky hands after having knocked out the man who was abusing the poor thing.

"_**Fennekin The Fox Pokemon: Hot air is vented from its ears, reaching temperatures of over 390 degrees chews on twigs instead of eating snacks. It can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its Trainer.**_" Dexter said from my hand. "_**This Fennekin is level 1, female and has the ability Blaze. She knows the moves Scratch, Tailwhip and has the egg move that has yet to be unlocked, Magic Coat. This only known pokemon to share a classification name with another pokemon. Fennekin are usually found in Kalos and are known to be one of the regions starters.**_"

I stared down at the little pokemon shocked as Pikachu and Misdreavus went over to her. She was shaking as she stared at us with wide eyes and started to scramble away from my pokemon in obvious terror. A small scowl crossed my lips as I kicked the man in his side causing him to yelp, even while unconscious.

She flinched as Pikachu laid a hand on her head and clenched her eyes shut making me growl in anger. Calming myself down I couched in place and held out a hand for the little pokemon quietly. Her eyes opened and she looked at me warily making me feel a little sad. She slowly shuffled herself forward and sniffed my fingers.

The man moving made her yelp and jump forward. I caught her in my arms quickly holding the trembling pokemon in my arms as she shook violently. Pikachu scowled at the man angrily and jumped onto my shoulder as Misdreavus hovered over my other shoulder. We walked away not really caring about what would happen to him, not after seeing what he was doing to the little girl in my arms.

I walked through the forest back to my home while Fennekin's trembling slowed to a stop in my arms. I looked down at her and smiled slightly seeing that she had fallen asleep in my arms and bent my head down slightly, and kissed the top of her head. She twitched slightly before calming down once again in my arms.

Walking up the little walkway to my house I watched Mimey freaking out and watched as his eyes widened as he stared at me happily. He ran over to me chanting his name in relief and stopped when he saw the little pokemon in my hands. I nodded when his eyes narrowed and watched amused as he threw his hands in the air angrily before heading into the house.

I headed in behind him and headed past the living room where Mom was at, asleep on the couch again. Heading up to my room I set Fennekin down on my bed and winced hearing her whimper. Pikachu and Misdreavus floated/jumped down onto my bed and laid down next to the little fox. A small smile crossed my lips as I watched them before I headed into my mom's room and grabbed her comforter.

Mimey was standing outside of her door when I walked out and held out his hands imperiously for the blanket. It brought a chuckle from me and I handed it over obligingly. He took it with a nod before going downstairs and disappeared from my sights. I headed back to my own room and stifled a chuckle at the position Pikachu was in.

Fennekin was draped herself over his chest and had her nose buried in my pillow. Misdreavus was laying next to them, crooning his name in his sleep making me chuckle softly. Pikachu stared up at me with wide, desperate eyes as he struggled to get out from under the fox pokemon.

"Hold on buddy." I told him. "I just have to get dressed."

He glared at me making me shake my head amused and hurry to get dressed for the night. The moons light shone in through the window and onto the pokemon that were laying on my bed. They were the only things that the light caught that were of really any importance in my room at the moment. It made me smile as I watched Pikachu slowly fall asleep, resigning himself to his fate of having to sleep under Fennekin.

I slowly crawled into my bed with the pokemon, so that I wouldn't disturb the pokemon sleeping there. A small smile crossed my lips as I slowly fell asleep curling my body protectively around the three small pokemon on my bed.

~Day of leaving~

~Rin~

Waking up the next morning I yawned tiredly hearing Ra yawn her name and watched her ninetails stretch upwards in the air as she slowly woke up. I smiled as I sat up tiredly and looked at the incubator on the table next to my bed tiredly and smiled seeing that the egg was just fine. A flash of light alerted me to a pokemon using teleport and relaxed, knowing exactly who it was.

The pokemon was tall, standing at 6'07" and was staring down at me as he floated in place. His purple eyes stared at me studiously as I climbed out of bed. His long purple tail flicked back and forth as he crossed his arms across his breast plated chest. A tube extends from the back of his skull to the top of its spine, bypassing his neck. The three digits on each of his hands and feet have spherical tips.

"Hello Mewtwo." I said softly smiling at him.

'Rin.' he murmured back in greeting.

Smiling I went over and scratched the base of his neck and watched amused as he practically melted at the attention he got to his neck. I watched as he slowly regained his control and stopped scratching his neck amused. He glared at me unamused and shook his head as he stared at me.

'There is a team in Sinnoh called Team Plasma that might be a threat to both you and Ash.' he told me making me nod.

He wouldn't have told me if he hadn't felt that it was important to know. He nodded and floated over to my bedside table and tapped his pokeball that hung from my necklace and returned himself making me smile. Saikou jumped off of my bed and came over and curled himself around my legs. He purred softly and looked up at me before heading over to the little bed where Kori was.

I watched as he nudged her awake and chuckled softly shaking my head. Kori woke up groggily before looking around and I laughed as she squirmed in bed asking for Rai. Rai let himself out of his pokeball and walked over to where she was and immediately picked her up making me laugh.

"You guys go on downstairs." I told them. "I'm going to get dressed then I will be down."

My pokemon nodded and Saikou used **Psychic** to open my door and close it behind them. I could hear their various footsteps going down the stairs. Shaking my head I started to get dressed amused. Reaching into my closet I pulled out the clothes that Maman had gotten me to wear on my journey.

I pulled my nightgown off over top of my head before pulling on my underclothes. Reaching for my top I noticed it was a sleeveless black turtle neck which kind of surprised me but I quickly pulled it on. Grabbing the jeans, I marveled at the bright white color before hurriedly putting them on. Sitting down on my bed I put on a pair of black ankle socks and pulled on my black riding boots.

Standing up, I made my way over to my vanity and slowly brushed out my long silver hair quietly. I took comfort in the soothing motions of the brush going through my hair. I split off my hair into two ponytails at the bottom of it and placed red beads to hold them. After that I slowly set about putting in my earrings. A single silver hoop hung from my right ear with a red, a purple and a teal hoop, in that order, in my left ear.

Maman's voice rung out from the bottom of the stairs making me jump up and grab my trainers belt and slide it through the belt loops of my jeans. I clipped the pokeballs onto my belt before slipping my necklace with Mewtwo's ball on over top of my head. I grabbed the incubator off of my desk before heading downstairs.

Zio, Aunt Jessie, Uncle James and Meowth were already in the dining room when I finally made it downstairs. Aunt Jessie and Uncle James looked up at me and smiled widely at me with little gifts sitting in front of them. I raised an eyebrow at them as Ash walked into the room with Aunt Delia behind him.

He had a little yellow fox in his arms making me frown as it looked around fearfully. I watched as it buried its face into his chest and shivered violently. I looked him in the eye and mouth to him _abused_? He nodded making me growl in anger before calming myself as Pikachu jumped off his shoulders and onto the table. I sat down across from Zio as Ash took a seat next to me.

"What is going on?" I asked Aunt Jessie and Uncle James confused.

"We have something for the both of you." Aunt Jessie said as she grabbed both of the little packages in front of her.

I frowned slightly as she set one in front of both Ash and I. He set the little fox in his lap before grabbing the the wrapped box in front of him. I grabbed my own and opened it with a sigh. My eyes widened when I saw the bracelet inside of the box. Pulling it out I stared in awe at it and at the little charms that hung from it. There was a S, two Rs, a M, two Ys and a K, all in different colors.

"Thank you Aunt Jessie." I said staring at the bracelet in awe before slipping it onto my wrist. "Its a perfect fit."

I smiled at her thankfully before looking over at Ash to see what he had gotten from her. My eyes widened when I saw the black studs sitting in the box. No one but me had known that Ash had gotten his ears pierced but I guess that just proved me wrong.

"Thanks Jess." he said as he took out the nude colored studs in his ears making me chuckle as Zio, Maman and Aunt Delia stared at him in shock.

"Its no problem you two." she said smirking at us.

"Here you are." Uncle James said getting our attention.

He set the boxes he had in front of us and watched up expectantly as Ash put in the black studs. I turned my attention to my box before opening it slowly. It was a ring box that I opened in slight confusion. There was an amethyst in the shape of a heart with diamond accents set into a 10k white gold band*. I gasped and pulled the ring out and stared at it in shock.

"It was my grandmother's ring." Uncle James said getting my attention.

"Why would you give it to me?" I asked him putting it on my right ring finger, staring down at the perfect fit in awe.

"I don't have anyone else to give it to." he said making me nod as I twisted the ring.

"Wow this is AWESOME James." I heard Ash say.

I looked over and felt my eyes widen as I stared at the box in front of him. It was a new set of gloves that were black with blue lining. I watched as Ash pulled them on and tested the fit, grinning widely, happily. He looked at James and nodded in gratitude making James smirk amused.

"Oh!" I hear Maman say.

I looked at her in confusion and felt my eyes widen when I saw the clock. Ash grabbed the little fox in his lap and I watched as Maman's eyes widen seeing the little fox in his arms. Ash looked at me with wide eyes as he hurried to grab his bag from where it was leaning against the doorframe of the dining room.

"We got to go!" he said slipping on the backpack.

I nodded and grabbed my messenger bag from the counter and leaned down to kiss my Maman on her head. She got up and pulled me into a hug, while burying her face in my hair. I smiled and hugged her back as I felt my pokemon return themselves to their pokeballs.

"I love you Maman." I whispered.

"I love you too." she sighed as she stepped back.

Aunt Jessie came forward and wrapped me in a tight hug. She buried her face in my hair and sighed softly before backing away as Uncle James took her place. I took in the familiar scent of honey dew and rain.

"Be careful." he murmured in my ear.

I nodded and backed away to look at my Zio. He looked at me before pulling me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I backed away and smiled up at him before hurrying out of the door with Ash right behind me. We hurried out the door and over to Professor Oak's lab.

Professor Oak stood out his lab with his Alakazam, waiting on us. He nodded and Alakazam set his hands on us before we teleported to the docks. The boat already had a lot of people on board who were talking amongst themselves.

"Lets go Ash." I said cradling the incubator close to me.

"Yeah, lets go." he sighed as we walked onto the boat.

(Ash wait up!) a voice rung out making me turn around in confusion.

My eyes widened in shock at seeing Ash's Aipom running up to us. Ash turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Aipom. She had her pokeball hung around her neck from a chain and scaled him to rest on his unoccupied shoulder.

"Ai-Aipom pom." she cooed in his ear stubbornly.

I chuckled softly and shook my head amused. He stared at the little monkey on his shoulder before sighing and taking the ball from her neck and clipped it to his belt. She squealed happily and rubbed her cheek against his cheek.

I rolled my eyes amused and made way onto the deck of the boat, holding the incubator in my arms close to me. After a little bit I heard Ash following behind me, making me smile slightly. He nodded as Aipom and Pikachu squealed from his shoulders. It brought a chuckle from me as we walked down the hall to the room that we were to be sharing.

"Ash." I said as we entered the room.

"Yeah Rin?" he asked as he set down his backpack.

"I'm going to go check out the decks alright?" I questioned him turning to him after putting down my messenger bag.

He nodded and smiled at me amused before pulling a book on legendaries out of his backpack. It brought a small smile to my lips to see him doing this. He hadn't let any of our other traveling companions see him reading at all. He had always played the soft hearted fool who only concentrated on Pokemon.

I shook my head and headed out of the room and sighed to myself as I looked around. A few people that I recognized from Hoenn, Johto and even Kanto were on board. Their eyes widened when they landed on me before they drifted away quickly after they landed on the egg in my arms. They knew what happened for me to gain this egg, and they didn't want to try to get it away from me.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder making me stop. My pokemon released themselves and I watched from the corner of my eye as Rai picked up Kori and held her close to him. The person behind me forced me to turn around and face him. His large, greedy eyes were locked onto the egg in the incubator in my arms and I could practically see the dollar signs that were floating around his head.

"Give me that egg!" he demanded me as I backed away.

People winced and shook their heads at his stupidity as Ra and Saikou curled themselves around my legs protectively. I could feel the glares my Pokemon gave him which made me smirk when he flinched away from the looks. Clutching the egg tightly, I galred at the man with hard eyes that made him flinch.

"I want that egg!" he said stubbornly.

"Well then you'll just have to fight me for it." I said with a dangerous grin.

He flinched before grabbing a pokeball from his belt and threw the ball. From the light a Lucario appeared and stared at me. Its eyes narrowed as Ra uncurled herself from around my legs. She growled softly and I watched as her nine tails stood on end.

"Lucario **Aura Sphere**." the guy bellowed.

"Ra jump and then use **Flamethrower**." I ordered unamused.

She yipped before jumping over the **Aura Sphere **and launched the large tongue of hot flames from her mouth. Lucario screamed in pain and fell to one knee. I raised an eyebrow kind of confused at that. Apparently, that Lucario wasn't very well trained.

"Just finish it Rin." I hear Ash say from behind me. "Put Lucario out of its misery."

I sighed and nodded looking at Ash over my shoulder. The little yellow fox was in his arms again with Pikachu on his shoulder and Misdreavus floating nearby. It brought a little smirk to my lips seeing him with those pokemon around him. A cry of pain brought me back to the battle and I saw the little flames licking at Lucario's body. My eyes widened slightly as I noticed that he had been burned from only one attack.

"Ra use **Flame Charge **to finish it." I sighed closing my eyes in pain.

She cooed and launched forward, and from what I could hear hit Lucario with the attack. It let out a pain filled whine before no more sound came from it. I opened my eyes and stared at the fainted Pokemon in pity as its trainer stared at it in shock. He returned his pokemon before glaring at me hatefully.

"This will not be the last that you see of me!" he said before running off.

I sighed and turned to Ash tiredly. He walked forward and wrapped an arm around my shoulder shaking his head in pity. We walked away with a sigh and headed towards our room and stayed there the rest of the day.

~~~~~~Days later: Sinnoh~~~~~~

~Ash~

I cradled Fennekin in my arms as Rin and I walked off the boat and landed in Sinnoh. Flying type pokemon flew over our heads as we walked down the road to Sandgem town. Misdreavus was floating around and battling other Pokemon at his whim. It honestly amused me to see him easily and quickly destroying the pokemon that he fought.

Kori was fighting right along side him and training herself. Rin was telling her moves every once in a while, though I could tell that Kori was going to be more for contests that she would battling. Misdreavus is the same for me though, but I plan to use Fennekin when she gets older alongside Misdreavus.

"Hey Ash look at that." Rin said catching my attention.

I looked up and frowned when I saw a little flying type being released by a male with shoulder length purple hair and black eyes. His eyes drifted over to us and they widened slightly before closing off as I glared at him.

"Why did you release that Pokemon?" I demanded.

"Because its weak." he said uncaringly. "I could find one better than it."

With that he walked away as I stared down at the devastated little flying type. It watched after the guy and crooned sadly. I watched it quietly before looking at Pikachu and nodded to him. He nodded and jumped off my shoulder and sent a really weak **Thundershock **at the flying type.

"Starly!" it cried in shock as it got hit.

Turning around it glared at me, bringing a smirk to my lips. Pikachu looked at me before attacking on his own. I chuckled softly and watched as Pikachu fought the little flying type and held a pokeball loosely in my hand.

It glared at Pikachu and let loose a strong **Gust** attack that kind of surprised me as it hit Pikachu. It surprised him as well as he stood there and it made him back up some. He nodded to me after I gave the defining nod and he launched forward with **Quick Attack** and hit the Starly with the attack. I threw my pokeball at the downed Pokemon and smirked at the quickcapture.

Pikachu grabbed the ball in his mouth and dropped it into my hand. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a potion and let out the flying type. It crooned as it flew around before landing on my arm. I sprayed it on the flying type and watched as it crooned happily and ruffled its wings.

"Ash come eat lunch!" I heard Rin call.

I turned around and headed back stroking my new flying types head softly and smiled as it crooned in pleasure. A soft chuckle escaped me as I made it back to where Rin was with all of the pokemon already eating. Cyndaquil squeaked happily upon seeing me and ran over to me with large eyes. He stared up at Starly before cooing in greeting.

"Oh did you make a new friend Ash?" Rin asked me with a tilted head.

"Rin meet Starly." I said holding it up for her to see. "Starly this is Rin, say hi."

Starly raised a wing in greeting making me smile slightly and rub a finger across the back of its head. It crooned happily before flying off of my arm and over to Rin who held a bowl for it. She smiled at Starly before getting plates for the both of us.

"How easy was it?" Rin asked me as she sat down across from me.

"Pretty easy though this little one has a strong **Gust** attack." I said. "Almost as strong as Pidgeot's was."

I frowned slightly as I mentioned my oldest flying type and sighed sadly. I want her back so bad but I can't allow Rin to see that. She looked at me with narrowed eyes before nodding and went back to eating.

"We should probably be heading out." she said after we were finished eating.

I nodded and we cleaned up before heading out to Sandgem town after returning all of the pokemon.

~Giovanni~

"Where are Ash and Rin?" he demanded me.

I stared at the man in front of me with narrowed eyes. His dark brown hair hung in dark amber eyes as he glared at me from behind shaggy hair. I glared back as Persian stood up from my feet and hissed at the man in front of me.

"Is it any of you business?" I asked him. "Richard."

~~~~~~~~~Line :)~~~~~~~

Till next time

_Crimson Moon Demon_

**Artemis: Finally done, I hope you guys enjoyed! It may be awhile before the next chapter gets put up because I have to start studying for exams here soon. Again I'm sooooooo sorry for the late update. I hope to get a chapter up within the next week or so. I hope that this long chapter made up for the long wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys Artemis here with a new chapter for everyone. I hope that you haven't been waiting long and sorry if you have. I have to get ready to do tours at my school so that I can try to convince students to come to it, soooo I've been busy learning the speeches that I have to make while at the tours.**

Reminder! There is a poll on my profile, the top 6 voted for pokemon will make it into Ash's caught list.

Reminder#2! I still need one more guy, he is Ash's Contest Rival

Name: Valentino Ander

Age (14-16): 16

Team (must have at least two and four moves a piece): Trevenant (Male- Horn Leech, Will-O-Wisp, Wood Hammer, Bulldoze), Swablu (Female- Peck, Growl)

Personality: Valentino is a honest and kind, yet quiet young man who takes the care of Pokemon to heart. He is always ready to help a friend, acquaintance, and even strangers, and will assist them to the best of his abilities. However, when he sees people abusing their Pokemon, Pokemon of others through overly aggressive battling, or Pokemon heckling weaker Pokemon for no particular reason, Valentino will step in, physically placing himself in middle of battles or between humans and Pokemon, and he will not hesitate in using physical force to make them stop. He has been told he has a nasty left hook.

Looks: Valentino is pale with dark charcoal grey hair and bright amber eyes, fixed on a narrow face with high cheekbones. He stands around 5'7'' and wears a dark green jacket with brown trimmings, black jeans and brown-grey hiking boots. Underneath his jacket he has a navy blue sleeveless shirt with a white feather printed on it. He carries a black and indigo backpack that contains all his traveling and Pokemon care equipment.

Likes/Strengths: Helping others, taking care and training Pokemon, traveling. He is good at pacifying aggressive or frightened Pokemon, and is decent at healing injuries, although is better at taking care of Pokemons' fears or behavioral issues.

Dislikes/Weaknesses: Abuse, arguments between friends, hospitals. He'd rather talk to Pokemon than to people, which makes him seem shy or awkward around people he doesn't know, throws himself into potentially dangerous places (in the middle of fighting Pokemon), cannot swim.

Bio/Any important events in their life: Valentino was adopted when he was a baby by the Ander family, and nothing is known about his real parents. He knows he is adopted, and loves his family nevertheless. The Anders own a large ranch that specializes in rehabilitating severely injured, abused Pokemon as well as those reclaimed from Poachers, where they work through any lasting behavioral, psychological, or emotional trauma before either letting the Pokemon back into the wild, given to Professors (with agreement from the Pokemon) for study, or giving away to responsible trainers. Valentino is not a normal trainer, as he does not go around collecting gym badges or winning contests to become famous in that field. Instead he battles or joins contests solely for the learning experience for the Pokemon he has on hand to become stronger or learn their strengths and weaknesses and work with them accordingly.

Valentino's adopted mother, Catalina, had been placed in the hospital since he was 10, and her constant stay has only urged him to travel more so, since she can no longer do so and his visits only cause his dislike for hospitals to increase.

Family: Baltazar (adopted father), Catalina (adopted mother- permanently in hospital for illness), Gaius, Marcus, Felix, and Antoni (adopted brothers)

Any distinguishing features (scars/tattoos): He has a scar of teethmarks on his right shoulder from where he was bitten by a wild Pokemon.

Achievements (no champions please): Won a small tournament and a race back in Kalos, but nothing like a gym battle or regional tournaments.

Role: Rin's childhood friend

Other: At the ranch each member of the family helped certain types of Pokemon in order to spread the work out evenly. Valentino mostly worked with Ghost, Dark, and Psychic type Pokemon, but has no problem in helping others (like Swablu). Swablu is a very young Pokemon who was used as a target to train her previous trainer's other Pokemon. She still curls up and refrains from moving or attacking when another Pokemon approaches her, but she is slowly getting better, as she doesn't go unresponsive around Trevenant, and even occasionally hops up to the large tree-like Pokemon and rests among the branches. Swablu tends to remain out of her Pokeball and rides on Valentino's head.

**Pokemon Moves**

_Thoughts_

_**Pokedex speaking**_

"Normal Talk"

-Psychic link talk-

(Rin just hearing pokemon)

'Mewtwo speaking'

~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~

~Ash~

A few different things happened already and Rin was ready to pull her hair out of her head. We had been attacked by Team Rebel Rocket and they had tried to capture Pikachu. Aunt Jessie and Uncle James had stopped them though and had tied them up with rope before leaving so that they wouldn't be arrested themselves.

Rin had already been stopped by a few different people wanting battles, and she had destroyed them with Rai without mercy. The reason for that would be the fact that they had insulted her ability as a trainer and had said that she should just be at home cooking and cleaning.

I sighed and pulled off my hat and ran a hand through my hair. Rin was glaring at thin air as Rai walked behind her holding Kori in his arms. It was amusing to watch the Electric type carrying the dual water and ice type around like she was a baby. Pikachu had been training Starly in speed, trying to make him faster than what he already was.

We headed into Sandgem town as nodded to the people who greeted us as we passed them. A small smirk curved my lips as we walked, noticing that people were staring wide eyed at Rin and Rai as he trailed behind her. Walking up the road I listened to the sounds of the Pokemon chirping their names nearby and smiled peacefully. Rin had her eyes closed, relying on her psychic powers to keep her from running into someone or something. It amused me to no end to watch her doing so.

~Rin~

I yawned and covered my mouth as I did so, not really caring to open my eyes as we walked. Rai was a constant presence at my back with Kori in his arms, resting comfortably in the electric type's arms. It made me smile, watching my most loyal electric type acting the way he did with Kori. He was usually very stoic about any and all matters, especially when it came to young Pokemon.

I opened my eyes with a sigh and looked at Ash from the corner of my eye. He was looking around quietly, observing the town we found ourselves in. I looked forward again and tilted my head at seeing a young blunette standing outside of the Laboratory.

"Hey Ash, look." I said pointing her out.

His eyes snapped to her, studying her critically as we headed towards her. She looked up and gave both of us a small nervous grin before she made her way in. We followed in behind her and watched as she handed two Pokeballs to the Professor presumably.

"Here you are, Professor Rowan." she said quietly confirming my suspicions.

"Thank you Dawn for retrieving Chimchar and Piplup." he sighed as he looked down at the two Pokeballs in his hand before setting them down on the table beside him.

His eyes trailed up and locked on Ash and I hovering in the doorway and they sharpened as he reached underneath his lab coat, to the back of his belt. It made Ash stiffen, along with Pikachu who was on his shoulder. I stiffened beside him and backed up behind Ash slightly with Rai moving in front of us, depositing Kori in my arms as he did so.

"Woah hold up." Ash said raising his hands, keeping me behind him.

"Who are you?" Rowan demanded. "There was only supposed to be two new trainers today, not four."

"We are from Kanto." I said sneering at him from around Ash's arm. "We are starting a new journey out here."

Rowan seemed to stiffen before he asked us cautiously "Who are you two?"

"Ash Ketchum." Ash sighed shaking his head.

"Rin Kurosaki." I sniffed looking away from Rowan unhappily.

"Ah so thats you two." he said staring at us.

~Ash~

I walked forward and rested a hand on Rai's arm and nudged him back to Rin. He looked down at me and I nodded making him heave, what seemed like a sigh before going back to Rin. Rin was busy putting Kori back in her ball at the moment so when Rai approached her, she looked up in confusion. He tapped his Pokeball and returned himself, making Kori whine unhappily. A small indulgent smile crossed Rin's lips as she returned the young dual water and ice type to her pokeball.

"Professor Oak told me that you two would be here yesterday." Rowan said getting my attention. "That's why I was a little on edge."

I nodded understandingly and saw the tenseness in Rin's shoulders relax after getting an explanation as to why we had been treated the way we were. I shrugged and looked at him quietly not really wanting to say much more. I may have acted like a loud-mouthed idiot to make people underestimate me when I was younger, but I was never actually like that. My mom likes to say that I am a lot like Uncle Red but I never really thought much about it.

Professor Rowan clearing his throat brought me out of my thoughts making me look at him. In his hands were two Pokedexs for the Sinnoh region. I looked at the Dawn girl and noticed that she had a pink in her hands. I turned my attention back to Rowan who held out the red with black lining Pokedex to me and the silver and blue one out to Rin. A small smirk curled my lips as I took the Pokedex and turned to Rin.

"Alright." Rowan said clapping his hands making all of us look back at him. "Now Dawn since you were the first one here, that means you get first pick."

Dawn's dark blue eyes light up as she focused in on Professor Rowan as he grabbed on of the pokeballs sitting on the table. He tossed the ball in the air and out of the light formed a small chimp like pokemon. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch that was obscured by flames. Its ears are large in comparison to its head size and red inside. It has two pointed teeth in its upper jaw. It has red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It has a swirly crest of hair on its head.

"This is the fire type Chimchar." Rowan started. "He is very fun loving and excitable pokemon."

The next pokeball revealed a small blue penguin looking pokemon. It has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each. It locked eyes with Dawn and it started to dance in place, kind of like my Totodile would.

"This is the water type Piplup." Rowan said nodding to the excited pokemon. "He is a hard worker and will stand by your side no matter what."

The last pokeball was tossed up and a small green pokemon was revealed to us. He looked at everyone lazily before laying on the floor looked at us with bored eyes. It was a small, light green, quadruped Pokémon resembling a turtle or tortoise. Its eyes, feet, and lower jaw are yellow. Its body is covered by a brown shell that is composed of earth. The shell has a thick black stripe and a black rim. A small seedling was growing on a brown patch on its head.

"And lastly the grass type Turtwig." Rowand sighed shaking his head as he looked down at the lazy grass type. "As you can see he isn't very excitable."

"I chose Piplup." Dawn said happily. "We've been through a lot together already."

Dawn nodded as she grinned at the Piplup and held out her arms to it. It jumped into her arms excitedly and squealed its name in greeting. Pikachu looked at the little water type dispassionately before turning his nose up at it and looked away. I chuckled softly as the water type let out a miffed chuff before looking up at its trainer.

"Its okay Pip." Dawn soothed. "Things will be better."

~Rin~

I stared at the little water type in Dawn's arms as it looked at the fire type on the table gloatingly. I shook my head in disapproval and sighed softly. A knock at the door behind us made me turn around in slight confusion. An assistant hurried over to the door and let whoever was knocking on the door in.

He was tall, that was for sure, almost too tall to be a 10 year old. His eyes trailed over us, showcasing stoic emeralds. He locked eyes with Professor Rowan and bowed his head in greeting. Rowan nodded in greeting and handed Dawn Piplup's pokeball, her spare pokeballs and a pink with white lining colored Pokedex.

"Well Aaron." Rowan said catching my attention.

"Professor Rowan." the guy, Aaron supposedly, greeted.

"Are you ready now?" Rowan asked making my eyes narrow in slight confusion.

"This year I am." Aaron sighed.

I exchanged a confused look with Ash as I listened to Aaron and Rowan talk to each other. Aaron's eyes locked onto mine as I looked back at him and frowned slightly as I watched those emeralds widen slightly in shock. His hand went to the beanie on his head and took it off making ebony colored hair fall into his eyes hiding them as he put back on the beanie. _What was that about_ I thought confused.

"Well Aaron all that is left is Turtwig and Chimchar." Rowan said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'll take Turtwig." Aaron sighed looking at the grass type studiously.

Rowan nodded and grabbed Turtwig's pokeball, five spare pokeballs and a jade with red lining colored pokedex and handed them to Aaron. He nodded in thanks before returning the grass type before walking out of the lab. As he stopped at the door a single emerald eye locked with my own eyes, making a shiver run down my spine. He smirked before heading out whistling a soft tune as he went.

"Professor who was that?" I heard Ash ask in confusion.

"Aaron is someone who was sick when he should have started his journey when he was 10." Professor Rowan sighed running a hand through his sparse hair. "He finally got over it a year ago but it was too late for him to start his journey at the time so he had to wait until this year. He's 16 now."

My eyes widened in shock as I shook my head in amazement. Chimchar was sulking on the table quietly as it looked at the floor unhappily. A small pang of pity went through me as I looked at the little fire type. It looked up at Professor Rowan sadly before turning to its pokeball.

"Hey Professor what's going to happen to Chimchar?" I asked him looking at the little fire type.

"He's going to have to wait until next year for a trainer." Rowan sighed. "Again."

Ash's eyes widened as I traded a shocked look with him. The little fire type nodded sadly making my heart go out to him. He looked at us and gave us a small sad smile and I could see Dawn frown guiltily from the corner of my eye. Walking up to the table I crouched in front of the little fire type even as I talked to the Professor.

"What if I took him?" I asked as I rested a hand on the little Chimps head.

"What do you mean?" Rowan asked suspiciously.

"I have a few fire types that wouldn't mind tutoring this little guy." I said shrugging as Chimchar gave me a hopeful look.

Reaching down to my belt, ignoring Rowan's shocked look I released Ra and she crooned softly, a little sparkle appearing around her signalling that she was in fact, a shiny. Her nine tails swung lazily as she opened her gold eyes and looked around bored. She turned to me and eyed Chimchar pityingly making me smile slightly.

"This is my starter, Ra." I told Rowan standing up from my crouch as Ra wound herself around my legs.

"It is a very beautiful Ninetails." Rowan said in awe.

I nodded and ran my fingers through the fur of Ra's neck getting a coo of pleasure from her. She closed her intense gold eyes again as her tails stopped swaying and laid on the ground in pleasure. A small smile crept across my lips as I looked down at her. The way I had received her as a Vulpix had been sad but it had been worth it.

"Alright." Rowan said catching my attention. "You can take Chimchar."

I smiled happily and turned around to the shocked Fire type. He leapt into my arms squealing happily and nuzzled his head into my chest like a baby would. A soft chuckle escaped me as I petted the chimps head softly making him close his eyes as I did so.

"Here is Chimchar's pokeball." Rowan said as I nodded and held out a hand for it.

He dropped it into my hand before walking further back into his lab. When he came back he had ten pokeballs in his hands. He handed five to both Ash and I and I nodded gratefully. He nodded back as he sighed and shook his head.

"You guys will be great." he told the three of us.

"Thank you Professor." Dawn said happily.

"Thanks." I murmured inclining my head.

"Thanks." Ash said bowing his head.

With that last thought we walked out of the Professor's lab and turned to Dawn who was fidgeting nervously. She locked eyes with us pleadingly making me smile slightly. Ash chuckled softly at the lost look Dawn gave us and smiled at her.

"C-can I go with you two?" she asked us shyly.

I looked at Ash with a raised brow and he nodded smirking slightly. A soft chuckle escaped me as I shook my head and looked at Dawn and nodded to her. She squealed happily as the sound of someone yelling mine and Ash's names caught our attention. My eyes widened when I saw Brock who was running over to us waving his arm above his head in greeting.

"Brock." I said in shock as he stopped in front of us.

"Hey you two." he chuckled giving us a small grin.

~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~

**Artemis: I'm cutting it off here guys! Sorry for the late update everyone. My rl has been crazy in the last month here. Just this past week my Exams have been kicking my ass as I took them. I literally just finished my government exam and started on finishing this chapter for everyone. I'm sorry if its a bit short but I couldn't really find anything else to put in the chapter. With me leaving off with Brock joining the gang I felt that I would have a better way to start out the new chapter. **

**So I got a review from one of my readers asking if I had decided on the pairings yet and no I haven't. He then went on to suggest Rayshipping which I am a little hesitant to do because I am a very shaky Cynthia writer. I'm also more of an Ursula fan than I am Cynthia but you guys tell me what you want to see 'kay?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys sorry for the late update I've been busy looking for a job lately. I own nothing but my ocs and plot. I don't know how often I'm going to be able to update as I start college in the fall but I am going to try and update when possoble.**

**Pokemon Moves**

_Thoughts_

_**Pokedex speaking**_

"Normal Talk"

-Psychic link talk-

(Rin just hearing pokemon)

'Mewtwo speaking'

_**Ash's list of possible choices for his pairing- He will end up with two girls in the end**_

_**Touko (female protagonist of Unova)**_

_**May**_

_**Misty**_

_**Elesa**_

_**Bianca**_

_**Skyla**_

_**Sabrina**_

_**Ursula**_

_**Serena**_

There are three definite Pokemon joining Ash on his journey so far and they are Aura Sphere Rilou, Snowrunt into Frosslass and Absol. There are still 7 more slots open and I am taking these three from the list. This is the last chapter to vote for who you want to be in Ash's team. You could also PM a choice but you have to tell me why you chose that Pokemon.

_Answers to reviews!_

_Anon-Fred: Brock is still going to have his old antics they're just too much fun to pass up on. As to your second question look above._

_Stars90: Ash is still going to get Chimchar, remember that Paul caught it out in the wild and that is who Ash gets him from._

_Danceofthecrystalrose1993: I had the same idea as what you said. It makes more sense because I see her as being in her late 20s almost early 30s by this point in time._

~~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~

-Rin

It's been a week since Ash and I had landed in Sinnoh and had met up with Dawn and Brock. Dawn was a newbie that was for sure, as I had noticed when she was trying to catch a Buneary only to fail because she hadn't expanded her pokeball. It was endearing that's for sure and I knew that both Brock and Ash felt the same way about the younger girl.

The way Dawn acted at times though was very exhausting because she seemed to think that things had to go her way at the time she wanted it done. I know Mewtwo had gotten annoyed with her opinions pretty often and it caused him headaches a lot. He had flown off a few times after releasing himself from his ball around my neck after getting a horrible headache, but my boy always came back. He seemed pretty close to Chimchar, which was weird in itself.

Speaking of Chimchar the little fire type was stronger than I originally thought. He was very happy to prove himself and when I saw the moves that he had I was really shocked, so were Ash and Brock. They both had wide eyes as we had watched Chimchar perform **Fire Punch** on the rock and made it break apart. It was an egg move that he hadn't even let Professor Rowan know he had.

"Well at least I can catch a Pokemon." Ash sneered at Dawn.

I sighed as I held Chimchar in my arms, who was looking between Ash and Dawn and chirping his name in confusion. I blinked when the sun got really bright and felt Ra burst out of her pokeball chirping in excitement. She purred as both Dawn and Ash paused making both Brock and I stop in our steps.

"What was that?" Dawn questioned in confusion.

"Sunny Day." Brock and I said in unison, and Brock continued on. "It causes extreme sunlight and temperatures that grass and fire types love."

Ra chirped as she stretched her body out in the bright sunlight. I looked down at the ground where a little green Pokemon stood in front of us. It appeared to be a bipedal, rosebud-like Pokémon. Its face is yellow with small, slit-like eyes. It appeared to be wearing a green bib, and has triangular, stubby yellow feet. I pulled out my pokedex and held it out in front of me at the little pokemon, confused as to what it was.

"**Budew the bud pokemon. ****In winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but then opens it again in the spring.**" Dexter said as both Dawn and I looked at our respective Pokedexes.

I nodded and slid my pokedex into my back pocket and let Chimchar jump down out of my arms to greet the new pokemon.

"I wonder if this is where that **Sunny Day** came from." Brock said tilting his head.

A figure appeared at the tree nearby making Ra's tails stand on end. I frowned and kneeled next to my ninetails as she snarled softly. Budew squeaked and hid behind Chimchar as Ra forced herself to calm down and curl herself around me.

"It was." the person stated as he stepped around. "Hardened words but reflect hardened hearts. Let the **Sunny Day** soften when your heart is light, your mood is happy and bright. Don't you feel better now?"

I blinked as Dawn, Ash and Brock stared at him dumbfounded. I chuckled softly and shook my head as they both stared at him dumfounded.

"As you should." he said smiling at him.

"Thanks I'm Ash." my pseudo-brother said.

"And my name's Dawn." Dawn said.

"Hi I'm Brock." Brock chimed in.

I stayed silent as I stared at the guy who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Rin." was my curt response to him.

"And I am the Pokemon Bard Nando." Nando said. "And this is my Budew. We travel the world bringing joy to all."

"Awesome." Ash muttered.

I blinked and just zoned out as they talked to each other and yawned tiredly. I watched the 'baby' pokemon as they played with each other and smiled softly. They were getting along so well and it was a sight to see.

-Rin- Mewtwo said catching my attention.

-What is it Mewtwo?- I asked in confusion.

-I'm going to be back within five minutes, so I advise you to leave your group unless you want the girl to see me- he sighed.

-Alright, I'll head out in a minute- I said back to him with a tiny smile on my lips.

I blinked my eyes quickly and looked back at them in time to see Dawn losing to Nando in a Pokemon battle. A small frown curled my lips and sighed softly. She was so confused and I listened as Ash and Brock explained things to her.

"Ash, Brock I will be back." I said dusting off my jeans.

They nodded as they started to set up camp for the night and I walked off into the woods hearing Dawn asking them why I had left camp. I headed further into the woods and smiled as I listened to the sounds of the wild Pokemon who were nocturnal. A few little Pokemon ran right by my feet and nostalgia hit when I noticed one was a Skitty.

When I made it far enough into the woods the sound of the move **Teleport **made it to my ears. I turned around and faced Mewtwo who had an impassive look on his face. A small smile curled my lips as I looked at my only Legendary. He looked around with narrowed eyes before facing me.

-So this is the Sinnoh region- he said looking back at me.

-Yeah it is- I chuckled as I relaxed.

-Well then how were things?- he asked me idly.

-Dawn and Ash already fought with each other- I deadpanned.

Mewtwo chuckled softly and shook his head looking at me fondly. I am probably the only one that he will ever be comfortable around and it was amazing to watch him around Ash though. Ash is the only other person that he feels remotely comfortable around and it was funny to watch the awkwardness between the two of them.

-Are you ready to head back?- he asked me.

I nodded and grabbed his arm with both of mine. The familiar rush of **Teleport **hit me and we wound up just outside of camp. I blinked and returned Mewtwo to his ball as I headed into camp. It was obvious that I had missed something as Nando was in camp with everyone. I bit my lower lip as I watched them talk among themselves and sighed softly. Ra's ears perked up from where she was curled up around Chimchar and looked over at me.

She cooed softly getting everyone's attention and looked in the direction she was staring. Nando's eyes widened ever so slightly before going back to normal. Ash's eyes flashed with guilt as he looked at me along with Brock's. It was obvious once again that they had forgotten about my presence.

"Rin…" Ash said trailing off.

"Just stop Ash." I sighed and walked over and further into camp.

He flinched as I sat down on my sleeping bag and ignored the rest of the camp. Brock was looking down guiltily making a rush of satisfaction go through me before I squashed it. Nando and Dawn both looked at us in confusion before Dawn opened her mouth and asked the dreaded question.

"Why are you two acting that way?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"Its a long story for another time." Ash bit out as he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

I snorted and looked away before reaching into my bag and grabbed out my pajamas. I stood up and headed into the woods, ignoring the others again and got dressed in the shorts and tank top quickly. The sound of footsteps made me freeze and reach for a pokeball and sigh in relief when I saw that it was Ash.

"I'm sorry Rin." he said softly as he made his way over to me.

"Don't worry about it Ash." I murmured as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm used to it, you know that."

"But still! You shouldn't be!" he growled in anger.

I smiled and relaxed back against him and yawned softly. I squeaked as he lifted me into his arms after I had grabbed my clothes and carried me back to camp. My pokemon chuckled through our bonds making me pout and shake my head. The others in camp looked up and Dawn's eyes narrowed at where I was at.

"I'm going to sleep." I muttered and climbed into my sleeping bag ignoring all of the others.

Ash chuckled and pulled his over to mine as I fell asleep, comfortable in his presence. The next morning I woke up to the sounds of a battle which honestly didn't surprise me. I woke up in time to see Budew evolving and much to my shock it was into a Roselia. Both Ash and Brock were obviously shocked as Ash's jaw had dropped for a few seconds.

I watched the end of the battle, a little smug that even after Budew had evolved Pikachu won. I shook my head and got dressed for the day quickly. When I got back Nando was talking about what he had decided what he was apparently going to do.

"I've decided to do both." he decided making Ash and I look at each other.

"Well good luck with that." I said a little disturbed.

He nodded before walking away after talking with Dawn for a little while. I watched as his form slowly got smaller and smaller in the distance and sighed softly. Ash and I traded looks before looking back at Brock. He nodded before gently nudging Dawn to get her to start moving as we all started on to the next city.

~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed. I hope that you guys feel some confusion as to why Rin and the group acted the way they did because it's going to be very important later on in the story. **

Please review and tell what you think in the comments below!

~Artemis


End file.
